In general, a refrigerator is an appliance that reduces the interior temperature thereof using cool air generated by a refrigeration cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator to store foods in a frozen state or in a refrigerated state.
A refrigerator generally includes a freezer compartment for storing foods or beverages in a frozen state and a refrigerator compartment for storing foods or beverages at low temperature.
A refrigerator may be classified as a top mount type refrigerator, in which a freezer compartment is disposed above a refrigerator compartment, a bottom freezer type refrigerator, in which a freezer compartment is disposed under a refrigerator compartment, or a side by side type refrigerator, in which a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment are partitioned by a partition wall such that the freezer compartment is disposed at the left side of the refrigerator and the refrigerator compartment is disposed at the right side of the refrigerator.
In recent years, the capacity of a refrigerator has been greatly increased. In addition, a door shelf or a receiving case is provided at the inside of a door so as to form a space for receiving stored goods, thereby efficiently utilizing a receiving space of the refrigerator.